During training sessions for team sports, such as hockey, soccer, water polo and the like, use can be made of various specific game situations and of appliances for training specific skills. For training ball control, for example, use can be made of cones between which a player must complete a particular course.
Certain skills, such as speed, insight into the game or communication, are difficult to train specifically, however. To acquire such skills, it is principally necessary to gain experience, which means that such skills can only be trained by playing a lot. Speed can be trained, if desired, by having the players play against a team composed of experienced, quick players, or by training on a different surface (for example indoors or on artificial grass instead of on a natural lawn. In the latter case the ball speed will increase, so that also the playing speed will have to increase. In spite of all this, no appliances are available which can be used in specifically training for speed, for example, on the usual surface.
As already mentioned before, insight into the game and strategy are likewise difficult to train. It is possible to record and explain certain situations in the game on video, so that a player will more easily recognize such situations when playing. To acquire this skill, however, it is principally necessary to gain a lot of experience.
It is an object of the present invention to provide training facilities by means of which a number of game skills, such as ball control, speed, teamwork, insight and strategy, can be specifically trained.